iMust Be Dreaming
by Yellow At Heart
Summary: Carly/Freddie. "She thinks I'm crazy, judging by the faces that she's making. And I think she's pretty, but pretty's just part of the things she does to amaze me."
1. Friday

I'm pretty sure that everything that happened during high school started with Homecoming Week of freshman year. Yeah, it did. Ridgeway Junior/Senior High finally caught up with the rest of the country, and split up in two, Rdgeway Middle School and Broadview High School. We were the class of Broadview, so Homecoming was a big deal for the whole school. As always Carly was into promoting iCarly, and Homecoming was the perfect opportunity to do it.

She inlisted us for the Homecoming Commitee, and off we were. I was in Tech Crew, my dream job. Sam was part of Food Production, making sure that the food was edible, and that there was plenty of it. And Carly, well she was in charge of the band.

Ah, the band. I thank God everyday for that particular band.

* * *

"I'm home!" Carly screamed, Sam and I followed her.

"Hey guys!" Spencer called out from the kitchen, he had the phone to his ear. "Yeah, I'll call you later, Jeff. Yep, I'll try. 'Kay, bye."

"So what's up?" Carly had said as she went over to the fridge and took out a pitcher of lemonade.

"Nothing much, except my buddy Jeff." Spencer answered.

"The one with the band?" Sam asked, while she served herself some lemonade.

"Yeah, that one. Only, he manages it now.He needs a gig for his band, and soon, otherwise the record label that wants to sign the band will lose interest." Spencer explained.

"Hey, Carly. Don't you need to book a band for Homecoming next Friday?" I asked, always trying to help her out.

"That's right! I completely forgot about that! Spencer, are they good?" Carly had that flash of intuiton in her face.

"Killer! You guys wanna listen to them?" Spencer walked over to the stereo.

"Sure" All of us agreed.

He put a demo into the CD holder, pushed the little button, and music started playing. The beat was super catchy, the lyrics were spunky and smart, and just perfect.

"Oh my God, Spencer! They're perfect! Can you ask them if they can play at Homecoming?" Carly was shaking with excitement.

"Sure, I'll ask 'em right now." Spencer grabbed the phone and dialed Jeff.

About five minutes later, Spencer gave us the good news. Carly was ecstatic.

"Nice one, dork." Even Sam was grateful.

"Thanks." I said, after all, it was for Carly.

"Thanks so much, Freddie." Carly smiled. "Well, let's go do a web show!"

"Good luck, guys!" Spencer called out while we raced upstairs.

* * *

"And that's how you make aluminum foil explode." Sam said to the camera.

"As you probably _don't_ know, next week is Homecoming slash Spirit Week at my school." Carly said.

"So, we're gonna make mini-episodes all next week, so you can see all the crazy stuff they make us do!" Sam grinned excitedly.

"That's right, every day tune into iCarly dot com and see the crazy theme of the day." Carly added.

"And now, to end the show, Carly and I will do handstands singing the Susanna Louisiana theme song for no freaking reason!" Sam and Carly both did handstands and started walking around the studio.

"You get the best of two worlds. Relaxing, keepin' it low, and then you throw on a show." they sung. "You get the best of two worlds. Put it in a blender and you know you got the best of two worlds."

"And... we're clear! Great show, guys!" I complemented, "So we are doing the five mini-shows next week?"

"Yeah, we are." Sam nodded.

"So what's the plan?" I really wanted to know.

"Five minute shorts every day. And we'll just follow the Homecoming/Spirit Week schedule." Sam told me.

"Retro day on Monday, what-the-heck-are-you-wearing day on Tuesday, nerd day on Wednesday, dress-as-a-celebrity day on Thursday, and finally Broadview Spirit day on Friday. We'll just have to pre-record Friday's, or show it in the morning." Carly continued.

"Guess you won't have any trouble at all on Wednesday, huh Fredward?" Sam smirked.

"Sam!" Both Carly and I screamed at her.

"What? It's true." Sam defended herself. God, I truly hate her sometimes.

"Watch it, Sam." Carly warned her. "Come on let's go get some smoothies."

We all walked downstairs, where Spencer and this younger looking dude were talking.

"So, where's the girl that saved my band?" Jeff, I presume, called out to Carly.

"She's right here." Sam shoved Carly up to where Jeff and Spencer were standing.

"Umm, actually Freddie suggested it..." Carly smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I thank both of you. The guys are really hyped up. Last time they played at a high school dance was four years ago for their prom at Belleview High School in San Diego." Jeff told us.

"Didn't the roof at Belleview collapse, like, five years ago?" Sam asked.

"Yep. That was their fault. Well, anyways, the guys need some place to rehearse, because Garrett, the bassist, said that management said they were gonna kick him out of the building if they still practiced there." Jeff rushed, not trying to go into detail about the collapsed roof at Belleview.

"Umm. I'll ask the Ms. Catalan, she's the head of the homecoming comitee, if ya'll could practice at the gym. It's gonna be closed all week long due to Homecoming, we set up while you play. It'll be perfect." Carly smiled, oh, her smile.

"That'll be great. You let me know tomorrow, I gotta get moving." Jeff waved and walked out the door.

"Wow. Umm, he's pretty active." I said, staring at the door.

"Well, yeah. That's Jeff." Spencer shrugged.

"Hey, Spence? We're gonna go get some smoothies. Want anything?" Carly asked, grabbing her oversized tote on the way to the door.

"Yup. Extra large Banana Berry Blitz. With a cookie." Spencer called out.

We walked over to the Groovy Smoothie, our regular post-iCarly tradition. We ordered, were served, and drank, while we talked about typical stuff. iCarly. Homework. Spirit Week. More and more iCarly. Pretty typical stuff. It was getting late, so Sam took a cab to her house, while Carly and I walked to our building.

"So... the Homecoming Dance is next Friday..." I promted, hopeful that Carly maybe had a change of heart.

"Freddie..." Carly looked at me with her "we're-just-best-friends" look.

"I know, I know." You can't blame a guy for trying.

We reached our hall, and she smiled at me. Everytime she smiles like that, it's like she stabs me with a thousand knives. Call me masochistic, but I enjoy the pain.

"G'night." She waves.

"G'night, Carly." I stare wistfully after her.

I won't give up hope.

* * *

**Yup, it's Homecoming/Spirit Week at my school! And I'm in the mood! So here's a Creddie fic that's been in my mind, just begging to be written. And it's not a oneshot! Surprise, surprise.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own iCarly, or Nathan Kress, for that matter. Though I wish I did.**

**-Yellow At Heart **


	2. Saturday

We were in the middle of a garden. It was pitch black, the only light we had was coming from the full moon above our heads. It was as quiet, as well, detention when Mr. Howard used to chaperone it. Then, I spoke.

"Oh, Carly. You look so beautiful in the moonlight," I stared intensly in to her eyes, pushing back a strand of hair that was in her face.

She giggled softly and blushed. Or I think she blushed, I don't know. It was too dark to tell. "Oh, Freddie. Thanks. You rock for saying that," she pursed her lips and looked at me, waiting.

"Carly," I stared at her even more, trying to make my voice compelling, "I love you," I reached out for her chin and tilted it up. She looked away shyly, and looked straight towards the moon. Her gaze returned to me.

"I love you, too. But, our parents... They'll never let us be together." She grabbed my hands and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I know. But still, we have this moment. Here. Now," I whispered. I wiped that tear away from her porcelain face.

Now, she got nervous. "But what if someone should see us?" she looked around the garden, scared. I personally found no point in this, since you could hardly see anything.

"Shhh," I placed my index finger on her piña colada glossed lips. "You talk too much." I then tilted my head and kissed her for at least three seconds. Then....

RING! RING! My stupid alarm clock rang.

It was Saturday. The red LCD light blinked 10:20 AM. Which meant my mom was at home. All day. With me. GAH! I got up and took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. My mom was already up and cleaning the living room.

"Freddie?" she called out to me. Darn, I was hoping maybe I could sneak out without her noticing. "Do you want some low-fat-glucose-free waffles? I just made some." Ewww. How on Earth was I gonna escape that?

"Ummmm... No thanks, Mom. I'm, umm, going to, ummm, homecoming shopping with, ummm Carly and, ummm, Spam. I mean Spencer and Sam," I rushed out.

"Oh... I was hoping you would come to my menopause awareness classes with me today," her face fell oh, so slightly.

"Nooo thanks, Mom. We'll probably stop at IHOBB, so I'll eat breakfast there. I'll be at Crownridge, call if you need me. Bye!" I picked up my wallet and key from the coffee table. I practically ran out of the apartment and knocked at Carly's door. I waited for about ten seconds and then Spencer opened the door.

"Hey, Freddo. The girls are upstairs; tell them I said we leave in ten minutes," Spencer let me in and shut the door behind me. I heard giggling and several "OMG!"s and "I know!"s from upstairs so I went to the studio I call my second home. The girls were jumping on an inflatable mattress and yelling at the top of their lungs. I opened the glass door and walked in.

"Whoooooooo! I'm going to homecoming with Shaneeeeeeeeeeee! I'm going to homecoming with Shaneee Holmes!!" Carly was absolutely ecstatic. Her eyes were bright, cheeks pink. Oh, no. Shane. She was going to homecoming with Shane. I never get used to that sting I always get when she gets asked out. You'd think I'd get used to it, and I have (I think), but still. It's always there. Finally, she acknowledged me, all out of breath. "Hhhey, Fffreddieee. Iii diiddn't seee youu,"

"Helloo, Fredward," Sam said in her usual bitter tone.

"Sooo, Shane asked you to homecoming..." I promted Carly. I waited for her response while I walked over to the bean bags, pulled out the blue one (mine) and plopped down.

"Yeah. He called me last night, right after I came home from the Groovy Smoothie," she admitted. She looked down at the floor and kicked a small rubber ducky that we were going to use in a future bit.

"I would have thought that we would have been afraid of you after what you and Sam did to him last spring." I put on my disguise, the Freddie that didn't care. She studied my face, looking for any trace of jealousy that might give my act away. I've gotten so used to it that I had this face practiced to perfection. Carly found nothing. So, she just laughed a nervous laugh and shook her head.

"Are you gonna ask anyone out?" Carly asked me, curious.

"Ummmm, I am. I'm thinking of asking Tarrine." I lied. Tarrine? I would be exhausted after five minutes.

"Tarrine? Wouldn't you be exhausted after five minutes?" Carly was incredulous. Good.

"Haha, that's going to be funny." Sam laughed and took a long drink of water out of the water bottle in her hand. She chunked it at me after she was done and it hit me right on my nose.

"Owwww," I held my nose. "Spencer said that we're leaving in ten minutes," my voice sounded so nasally. Stupid Sam.

"We should get going," Carly grabbed her over-sized tote and her PearPhone. Sam grabbed a BlackCherry that was on the car.

"_You_have a BlackCherry? Where'd you steal it from?" Sam? A BlackCherry?

"Chill, Benson. I got it from my left over Deka money," she put her BlackCherry inside her pocket and bopped me on the head.

"Leftover money?" Carly and I both simotaneausly asked. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No, seriously. Tell us what really happened," Carly arched an eyebrow.

"Fine, I made a bet with Gibby that I could hold my breath longer than he could. He believed me and I won," Sam looked bored and was tapping her foot.

"Did you really hold your breath?" I asked her.

"Nope," she smirked. "Let's goo, people." We left the studio and walked downstairs. Spencer was setting up the alarm when he saw us.

"You guys ready?" Spencer grabbed his keys from the counter. We responded with a chorus of _yeah_s and _mmhmm_s. "Then lets go!"

* * *

We were at Crownridge Mall. At CeCe. I was about to cry. We had been at CeCe for the past two hours. Sam had gotten her dress at Always 21, it only took her about half an hour. I had asked Carly if I could leave and she had just simply replied with a huge "NO!". Lucky Spencer escaped and went off to PacMoon. Finally, Carly decided to try on her final selections. From the outside, all Sam and I heard was "uggh." and "not me". Then, we heard a "perfect".

Carly walked out of the dressing room wearing a fuchsia strapless dress. Very classy, yet totally amazing. It fit nice with her small frame, fitting perfectly in all the right places. My mouth just dropped open. I caught myself, and closed it shut.

"Whaddaya think?" she shrugged and smiled.

"Awesome, Carls," Sam did the two thumbs up sign.

"Iiiit's perrfeeect," I stammered. That was nothing. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Thanks, guys. Too bad that they didn't have my size at Always 21. It's so expensive here. Oh, well. I didn't save up my money for a year for nothing," Carly walked over to the sales chick and started to talk to her about sizes and whatnot.

"Hey, Carly? Can I leave now? Please?" I begged her, I was desperate to get out of there. She nodded and I practically ran out of there. On my way to Guy's Clotheshouse, I saw Tarrine at Vicky Don't Tell Anybody. There was my chance. I mean, Carly was going with Shane, so she was completely unavailable. Shannon? No. Sam? Hell, no. Valerie? She's a flippin' skunkbag. Tarrine is really nice, and she's the only one left. Oh, boy.

"Hey, Tarrine." I walked over to her in my casual pose, hands in pockets leaning back. I looked around Vicky Don't Tell Anybody, it was worse than CeCe. I shuddered when I passed the lingerine section. Were those things even comfortable? I shuddered again. She turned around and waved at me.

"Hey, Freddie! What's up? Oh, my God! Guess what? Panties are only seven for twenty-five! It's like the cheapest ever! What are you doing at Vicky's? You're a guy."

As soon as she said "panties" I started to change my mind. But, I wasn't just about to go alone. Noooo, sir. I had to be mature about it. I took a deep breath and said, "Are you going to homecoming with anybody?". Her eyes got all wide.

"No! Rodney totally blew me off. He asked me the other day and just, like, canceled yesterday. I even had my dress and everything. It was the color of your shirt. Cute shirt! Where'd you get it? American Hawk Outfitters? Yeah, you did," she talked so fast! At least she didn't have a date.

"So, umm. Do you wanna go with me? I have no date, either. And I don't wanna be there like a total loser all by myself," I got it all out in one breath. Phew. I wondered what she was gonna say.

"Me neither! Of course I'll go with you! Do you know what band Carly got? Oh, my God! I'm so excited! That'll show Rodney. Let's just go as friends, I don't want people to get the wrong impression" Tarrine jumped up and down.

"Yeah, me too. I'll pick you up Saturday at 7:00, okay? Bye, Tarrine!", it was easier than I thought. At least I knew what color shirt to get. Hmm... It was gonna be hard to find. My thoughts were getting distracted, not a good sign. I walked away from Vicky's in a hurry, I was sure I was gonna change my mind if I didn't leave soon. Once I was out of there, I could think clearly.

Tarrine? Who was I kidding?

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me a MONTH to update. I just had a lot to worry about. I was failing AP Chemistry and World History, so I had to take care of that, and a lot more stuff... Did ya'll see iGo To Japan? I practically died from all of the Creddie that they showed! I squeeled non-stop! I want to thank Igettvgeeks, luvley-girl911, BabyJ91687, methegirl, Lennie1984, and miles89 for the wonderful reviews! My e-mail provider started to block anything from FanFiction so I lost track of who I replied. If I didn't reply, let me know. If you wanna see the dresses, tell me and I'll give you the links to them. I'm so excited about this season, I think Carly and Freddie just might get together! We need more Creddie and Spam on this site, almost everything is either Seddie (bleck) or Cam (bleckk).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly. I'll leave it in the hands of Mr. Schneider. Please don't let us Creddie fans down!**

**Yes, BlackCherry, Always 21, CeCe, PacMoon, Guy's Clotheshouse, and Vicky Don't Tell Anybody are parodies. Guess what they really are. I didn't want to right disclaimers for those, plus I had fun thinking those up. I need more, so suggest!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Yellow at Heart**


	3. Sunday: Part One

I had a horrible night.  
Absolutely horrible.

After I walked/ran out of Vicky's, I went straight to Men's Clotheshouse and rented a tux/suit/whatever it's called. It turned out they did have a dress shirt the color of Tarrine's dress. Ha, odd. Well, anyways I started to feel uncomfortable so I texted Carly to let her know that "my mom had told me I HAD to come home". Pssh. Her menopause awareness classes usually took all day; I loved it. So I took the bus home and helped myself to a marathon of Larry Motter movies (my guilty pleasure) eating a bunch of junk food. I fell asleep right after I finished the fifth one; it was around 10:45. I recieved a text from my mom telling me that she was on her way and that I shouldn't worry. As if. So I cleaned up any traces of junk food and hid my Larry movies (my mom believes they corrupt the mind and are subliminal or whatnot).

I ran upstairs to my room and started to think. About stuff. Mainly about my dear Carly, though. Would she ever love me? Is Sam right? Should I just give up on her? Would another guy, like Shane or Jake, make her happier? If we did one day get together, would it work out? Would we screw up our friendship, the one I had cherished for seven years? Thinking those horrible thoughts I gave in to sleep's welcoming arms...

_"Why didn't you tell me that before? Why did you have to wait until a week before my wedding? I LOVE Shane. I am MARRYING him. I wouldn't do it if I wasn't sure about it. You know me, Freddie. You're probably one of the people in this world that know me the best. You know how hesitant I am, I don't make big leaps like this often," _an older Carly was hysterical, arguing with an older version of me._ "Thanks a lot. How on Earth am I going to marry Shane in front of my best man, who a week before told me he loved me? Tell me," _her big brown eyes were glazed with tears. _"I want you to be happy. Go find someone; someone who wasn't such a bitch to you, like I was..." _Carly broke into sobs and sat on the edge of her bed. I felt horrible, even though I didn't have a clue what the hell was going on. I sat next to her and hugged her, resulting in her breaking down even more.

_"Carly? What did I do? Can I do anything to make you feel better?" _I was desperate to make her feel better, it wretched my heart to see her in such a state.

_"You know what? You can," _she sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. _"I want you to promise me that you WILL be happy after I marry Shane. I want you to forget all about me. ALL about me. Forget iCarly, forget me, forget Seattle, forget our friendship, forget everything that has to do with me. Everything." _She threw her thin arms around my neck and sobbed, then she started to fade; as if I were staring at her through a foggy mirror. Then, the scene twisted to a country club. The wedding.

The scene was pretty much your stereotypical wedding. Sunny day, big white tents, white everything, now that you mention it. Carly was looking breathtaking, wearing a simple white dress that contrasted perfectly with her jet-black curls/waves. Next to her was this tall, shaggy haired guy. Shane, I would guess. To her left was a short, skinny blonde girl. Sam, of course. She was holding hands with a guy that looked a LOT like Jake Krandall. Surprisingly, they looked happy. Whoa, he can stand her? I moved on through the 'pews' taking my seat next to Spencer.

_"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses, to join Caroline Isabella Shay and Shane Lucas Holmes in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." _Suddently, the foggy mirror appeared again and this time I felt like I fell for a long time and landed with a thud.

I opened my eyes. I was again fourteen and in my room having a bad dream. I closed my eyes, Carly wasn't marrying Shane. She was just going to Homecoming with him, it's not like they're getting married. It was just a stupid, silly dream...

* * *

**Okay, I am terribly, terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I want to thank all of the wonderful reviewers: hannahgrace17, razberrie21, Sayuri Rose, JClover651, luvley-girl911, Anastasia-A.K.A Stacy, Babs567, and x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x! So, yeah. This is just Part One of this chapter, I hope to have Part Two up in less than a week! This chapter was also a little teaser for my next fic, iCaught Myself, which I am currently working on, so be sure to check that one out when it comes out! I only have one thing else to say: I STILL BELIEVE HE LOVES HER. IT'S MEANT TO BE.**

**- Deenah!**


	4. Sunday: Part Two

Bam. Swish. Bam. Swish. Bam.

Oh, the endless banter of throwing a tennis ball. It was the morning after that horrid (and immature) dream, and I did not feel like going anywhere. Not even across the hall to see Carly. I was in peace at the moment, enjoying the monotone routine that is throwing a tennis ball to the wall. Footsteps increased in volume and stopped right in front of my door and are replaced by knocks. My dear mother.

"Freddie, I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your mother by coming in anyway," Mom walked in with a pile of laundry in her hand, just as I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I swear I've heard that line somewhere... "Get up, lazy. It's Sunday, and that means church day."

"No thanks, Mom. I don't feel like going today. I had a rough night," I said, now tossing the tennis ball up and catching it right before it hit my face. All of the sudden, Mom's face crumples in a mixture of hurt and disgust.

"Freddie! It's church. You have to go," she retorted. She walked over to my closet and placed the stack of folded clothes on an empty shelf. As she walked out she said, "Don't go. I don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do," I fought back a snort, "But I want you to keep in mind that-"

"Fine, I'll go," I just didn't feel like messing with her. I gestured to the door, suggesting her to leave. She walked out, leaving me questioning why I was such a pushover.

* * *

After church, we stopped at IHOBB, even though I was in no mood for the International House of Breakfast Burritos. I just picked up my green _chile _with beef burrito when my phone vibrated. Carly.

**where are you. i've been knocking and you haven't answered.**

_**ihobb. just came out of church.**_

**oh. when do you think you'll be back?**

**_fifteen mins tops. why?_**

**i want you to meet some people. they're awesome. i'd love to have them on icarly.**

**_okay. i'll try and hurry up. do you guys want anything?_**

It took a while for her to text back, probably taking orders.

**spencer wants a chorizo and cheese, sam wants a fajita and green chile, and i want a veggie burrito. thnx! :D**

_**sure, no prob. be right there.**_

I excused myself from my mom and went to go place the order. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at our complex and instead of walking to our place, I walked over to Carly's and knocked. "I'll be at Carly's." Mom just sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, I'm here," I walked over to the counter and placed the IHOBB bag down. I heard something that sounded like _finally, idiot_ from Sam, and she and Carly dug in. "So, where are these people?" I asked, looking for anybody else in the apartment.

"Oh, they're with Spencer playing on his Fiftendo Squee," she nodded towards Spencer's room. "Guys, he's here!", and as if on cue Spencer and six other guys emerged on what I could tell was a video game high. They had these stupid, moronic smiles on their faces and their eyes looked off-focus.

"Freddie, meet John, Kennedy, Jared, Pat, and Garrett, and of course you know Jeff," Carly said, while the six guys nodded in acknowledgement. "They agreed to play on iCarly after Homecoming!"

"That's great," I said as I was plopping down on the sofa. "So... what are you guys playing?"

"Super Splash Bros. Wanna play?" Spencer asked me. Pshh, of course I would play. I could pwn all of them, easy.

"Sure." I got up and followed them to Spencer's room.

* * *

One and a half hours later, I emerged from his room as a first time failure. It turns out that John and Kennedy were freaking pro's and totally kicked my behind. We all went to the living room to see a Cuddlefish special on some channel. It was a really fun thing to do, now that I think about it. Jared and Garrett had brought their guitars and were playing along while Pat drummed on the table with Spencer's old drumsticks from when he was in that band. John and Carly were singing along to the songs. Sam had left about fifteen minutes before, so she missed it. I know it sounds extremely cheesy, but it was really cool. They would definitely be a hit on iCarly.

Around four they decided it was time to go, they had a gig at the Triple Door. After being booked for Homecoming, they just randomly started to get gigs. Before they left, however, Pat and Kennedy pulled me aside and stuffed a wadded up piece of paper into my fist.

"We saw how you look at her," Kennedy started.

"Don't open it here. Wait until you get home, then open it," Pat whispered. After that, they just followed Jeff, John, Garrett, and Jared and left. Talk about cryptic. I bit my lip as I stuffed the wad of paper in my pocket.

Since I was extremely curious, I left shortly after. Once I was in the safety of my room, I uncrumpled the paper and stared at it.

**_Hopelessly in love? Don't know what to do?  
Write her a song, of course!  
Wait. You can't write a song?  
Well, we can!  
Call US, give us some info and in five days, guaranteed, you will have you an amazing song to give your loved one.  
206-555-2663_**

On the bottom, in a messy chicken-scratch script, was written:

**We know it's cheesy, but hey, it works all the time.  
We can tell you like her, we only hand these papers out if we see you might have a chance.  
Good luck.**

A song. That might not be such a bad idea. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

* * *

**OMG. I am terribly sorry that I did not upload sooner, I just haven't had time. I wasn't happy with the way the first draft of this half came out, so I deleted it (which I now regret). It turns out I had like, no time to write, so I am begging for your forgiveness'. I promise this time to actually update more regularly and often. Have you guys noticed the lack of Creddie on this site now? It used to be bad before, but now it's almost non-existent. Let's keep the ship alive, shall we? ****Seddie fans call us delusional? Well, they're delusional if they think we're gonna give up on our ship. ****Creddie forever, bby.**

**Cookies to the amazing smilecuzudeserveto306, Sweetwater Gal, Lionheart316, and Just Another Wanderer. You guys are amazing! R&R, anyone?**

**Have an amazing day.**

**Much love,  
Deenah!**


	5. Monday

So I was on the phone with the guys from the band. They cornered me with questions about Carly, a bit impertinent, but I didn't mind. At the end the guys told me to e-mail them with everything that goes on between Carly and I from Monday 'till Friday. Pain in the behind, true, but if it's gonna help me get on with Carly, I'll do it.

I woke up on Monday, Retro Day, and walked over to my closet. Retro Day was probably the hardest out of the week. I thought for a while and finally grabbed this black leather jacket my old big black boots, a black tee and some jeans. There, retro enough. I finished getting ready, said goodbye to my mother, and knocked on Carly's door. She yelled the typical 'come in!' and so I did. She was teasing her hair to look like that bump girls are wearing, looking drop dead gorgeous. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red stilettos, and a black off-the-shoulder shirt. Stunning.

"Hey there, pretty lady," I complimented. "Ready to go?"

"Just about," she said picking up a can of hairspray. She shut her eyes and scrunched up her face and pressed the button that released the fine mist that would leave her hair intact for the rest of the day. "Done. Lemme just grab a water," she ran into the kitchen and took a water from the fridge. "Hey, look! We match!"

I looked down at myself, at the outfit I had chosen in less than ten minutes, then at Carly, who probably planned her whole outfit down two weeks ago, and shrugged. I looked like crap compared to her. We walked out of the building and reached Broadview, which looked like a time machine exploded and left people every decade starting with 1900. Sam caught up to us, wearing the outfit she had worn when they first met Shane, wig included, and laughed at random people.

Probably the most hilarious outfit was a Greek toga, sandals and all, courtesy of Gibby. It was more like a skirt that tied up on his shoulder, enabling his shirtlessness, therefore, his comfort. When a teacher came and snapped at him, he simply responded with _'I am a Greek scholar from the year 500 BC.'_ Genius, yet disturbing.

The rest of the day passed on uneventfully, except for the fact that during lunch Rhona Burger's flapper dress got flapped by the wind. I missed the show, but I've heard some pretty interesting stories of Rhona's preferred underwear choice.

After seventh period, I waited for Carly outside of her English class (my Spanish teacher usually let's us out five minutes early) and I saw this couple dressed almost exactly like Carly and I. They went into the stairwell, and I heard the girl giggle. My over-imaginative, hormonal, teenage-boy mind started wandering, and well, yeah. I think you get the point.

As soon as the bell rang, Carly walked out and we went towards Sam's Remedial Biology class, and she was having an argument withthe teacher about food chains and how they should always end in a human. In the end, she just ran out of the classroom in disgust and met up with us. We talked about everyone's outfit, especially Gibby's. There are somethings in life you never get used to, Gibby is one of them.

As soon as we got to Carly's apartment, the girls got all hushed and things started to get uncomfortable. They were talking about boys. It's times like these that make me wish my best friend was a dude. I told them I'd met up with them at six so we could do the iCarly bit, they agreed and walked off. I went to my place and took out my homework, I had several worksheets to finish.

Halfway through my Computer Science worksheet on binary numbers (piece of cake, really), six came around and it was time for iCarly prep time. It usually takes me twenty minutes to get everything down perfect, and I like perfect.

Crossing those mere five feet separating my apartment from Carly's, I opened the door and found the girls playing RockHero: The CuddlefishExperience. They finished up "Take Me Back" with a big bang and finally acknowledged my existence; you do not mess with the girls while they're playing RockHero, it's like when I'm playing Super Splash Bros., you do not exist to them.

"You guys ready?" I asked them before they decided to go to their "encore" of "Broken Hearts and Missing Lyrics". That song makes them go into a trance so deep, not even ham can lure Sam away.

"Yup," Sam said getting her wig from beside her 5th set of RockHero drums and placing it on her head. Carly walked over and helped her tuck in the rest of her hair, while I grabbed a banana from the counter.

"So what's the bit about?" I managed to get out after I swallowed the gooey fruit.

"It's improv. all week long. But you know us, comedy flows in our blood," Sam said while she walking up the stairs.

* * *

"...So to finish up this three and a half minute improv. bit we are going to ask you to send us your wackiest pictures of past fashions. Just go to iCarly dot com forward slash spirit and submit your pictures!" Carly told the audience.

"Forward slash?" Sam questioned her.

"Well, duh. If I just say slash, they could do the other slash and get the URL wrong and end up at some website of this fat Russian dude selling hot dogs while wearing a witch hat!" Carly defended her statement.

"A fat Russian dude selling hot dogs wearing a witch hat. You heard right," Carly told Sam and then whispered at the camera, "Remember. Forward Slash," while squinting her eyes and pointing her index finger.

"Well after this spontaneous rant on Internet grammar, we say to you GOODBYE!" Sam flung her hand out in a dramatic-bad-actress fashion. "Tune in tomorrow for What-The-Heck-Are-You-Wearing Day!"

After a series of several goodbyes in various languages, I finally said "And... we're cleared!"

"Well, kiddoes, I have to get going. We're throwing my cousin Candace a going away to college party," Sam said while grabbing her hoodie.

"That's cool. Where is sh-" Carly started.

"Wait. It's October. Why would she be leaving for college just now?" I interrupted.

"She was on the waiting list, duh," Sam told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So where is she going?" Carly finished the question.

"North Seattle Community College," Sam said while walking out. "Peace."

"I'm not even gonna say anything."

"Same here."

* * *

Later that night, after finishing my homework, I got out my phone and dialed the band. I started talking about my day and felt awfully awkward while just speaking to someone who wouldn't reply. I started cleaning my room just to busy myself.

"So, ummm. Yeah, that's pretty much it," I told Kennedy, who was my interrogator on Monday. "Nothing much, really."

"That's it? Nothing else? Did she give you a look during lunch? A flirty stare? Anything?" Kennedy asked incredulously.

"Ummm, well she _did_ make a face when I started ranting about this new C++ code I programmed that would enable our vie-"

"Okay. Got that. So before you rant to me, what to you like about her?" Kennedy said before opening what sounded like a soda can.

"Well, I think she's pretty. She's my best friend. She's smart. She smells like strawberries and flowers. She brightens up my day. She's always happy. She's fun to be around with. She's a good person. She understands me. She likes the same music as me. She l-"

"Okay. Got that. I think I can work a little something with this. Pat'll talk to you tomorrow. Talk to ya later, Freddie." Kennedy said.

"Thanks, man," and I hung up.

I sat down on my bed and groaned. It was going to be a looong week.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm aliiiiiivee! I know I should be strangled and tarred and feathered for this six month hiatus on a story that started almost a year ago, but I was down on my Creddie inspiration. No excuse, right. I just didn't want to give you something really crappy. But now that Season 3 has started, I think my muse is working some stuff up ;) Anybody excited for tomorrow's iSpeed Date? I AM! Well, I will try to update more often, but no promises of weekly updates. My life as a high school junior does not allow enough time. Well, I have to go. My room is a hot mess.**

**Have a great day!**

**-Dee**


End file.
